The present invention is related to bed supports, and, more particularly, to an all polymeric adjustable bed frame system.
Conventional beds that consist of a mattress and box springs are commonly supported by a bed support consisting of two longitudinal bed rails attached to the corner posts of a headboard or extending between the corner posts of a footboard and a headboard to support the box springs from both lateral sides. Each bed rail is typically an elongated angle member that includes two downwardly directed hooks or fingers or, alternatively, a bracket with attachment holes at each end. In this arrangement, the footboard and headboard actually support the bed rails and therefore the mattress. A plurality of wooden slats generally extend between the side rails for providing additional mattress support.
Conventional bed rails of the type described above are typically formed of stamped metal. Stamped metal bed rails are relatively expensive to manufacture because of the costs of the raw materials (typically steel), the metal forming processes, and a separate painting step. Moreover, the metal bed rails are heavy, substantially increasing the costs of shipping and handling the bed rails. A particular disadvantage in this regard is that known metal bed rails/frame system components cannot be shipped by regular parcel shippers without significant extra cost. Accordingly, when a customer requests a single metal bed frame from a bed retailer, the retailer may well be delayed in his ability to fill the order while he waits for the delivery of a large shipment via common carrier. This situation can cause great customer dissatisfaction.
Mattresses of different sizes (e.g., twin size, full size, queen size, king size, and California king size) have different lengths. Commonly available metal bed rails as described above typically come in a single standard length and cannot easily be adjusted for length. Therefore, a retailer who sells beds of different sizes and wishes to provide bed rails for each such size must carry an inventory bed rails of appropriate length for each bed size. Moreover, even if the corresponding size bed rail is available, it often does not provide a close length fit. In which case a gap may be left between the mattress and the headboard or footboard or, if no footboard is used, the frame may protrude beyond the end of the mattress. Attempts have been made to provide length adjustable bed rails as described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,080,577 to Pascale et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,539,933 to Silverman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,894 to Short, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,261 to Stanley et al. However, each of the bed rails disclosed therein suffers from one or more drawbacks in manufacture, assembly, or effectiveness.
Generally, and particularly in the case of larger mattress sizes, transverse slats are provided extending between the bed rails. Typically, the ends of the slats are supported by the flanges of the bed rails which also support the edges of the mattress. The slats are often xc2xe inch or more thick. The slat thickness projects upwardly into the mattress so that the mattress is not uniformly supported. As a result, the mattress may be unstable and may have uncomfortable ridges or bulges.
Mattresses of different sizes have different widths. Thus, slats of different lengths are required for different size mattresses. Typically, the provided slats are simply wooden boards which are cut to one of three standard lengths corresponding to the width of the mattress. Attempts have been made to provide length adjustable slats as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,080,577 to Pascale et al, U.S. Pat. No. 1,504,897 to Brotherton Jr., et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,452,808 to Tucker, U.S. Pat. No. 2,886,832 to Mitchell, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,884 to Spitz, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,261 to Stanley, et al. Each of these slat designs suffer from one or more drawbacks in manufacture, installation, or use.
Another problem encountered by bed retailers is the growing popularity of California king size mattresses. California king size mattresses are 4 inches longer and 6 inches narrower than conventional king size mattresses. Because the mounting slots of the headboard and footboard of a king size bed are typically preformed to fit a standard king size mattress, conventional bed rails do not properly fit the California king size mattress.
Yet another problem encountered by consumers who purchase beds relates to the step of bolting bed frames side rails to headboards and footboards. Metal bed frame side rails typically are provided with mounting brackets that include two horizontal slots that ideally have a spacing of 2.5 inches center line to center line. Moreover, the lower of the two slots should be positioned approximately 5.5 inches above the floor. These guidelines have been established by the International Sleep Products Association (ISPA) in its Sleep Products Voluntary Dimensional Guideline. Nevertheless, our study of a large number of headboards indicates that the borings or threaded studs provided in wooden headboard vary considerably from these standard dimensions. As a result, it can be very difficult to align a metal bed frame side rail to the corresponding mounting position on even a industry accepted xe2x80x9cstandardxe2x80x9d wooden headboard or footboard.
Thus, there is a need for a bed frame system having bed rails which are cost effectively manufactured, shipped and inventoried. Further, the bed rail should have relatively light weight components sized to be shipped by known parcel shippers.
There is a need for a bed rail which is conveniently length adjustable and which also provides effective and substantially uniform support for a mattress. In particular, there exists a need for a bed frame system which may be assembled to custom fit and support mattresses of substantially all commonly available sizes. This bed frame should be conveniently assembled without the need for tools.
Further, there exists a need for a bed rail which allows the provision of transverse support slats but which reduces or eliminates the irregularities in mattress support caused by the thickness of the slats used on known metal bed frames.
The present invention is generally directed to a bed frame system that provides a number of advantages over known metal bed frames. The bed frame system includes the characteristic of being length and width adjustable so as to properly support a variety of mattress sizes using a small number of components. No component exceeds 48 inches in length. The present invention is further generally directed to bed support devices, including length adjustable bed rails and length adjustable bed slats, which are formed substantially of polymeric material. Bed frames and components thereof according to the present invention may be cost-effectively manufactured and provide substantial savings in weight. They offer more options for shipment to the customer.
The present invention relates to an all polymeric bed frame, comprising opposing laterally spaced apart, elongated side rails, each of the side rails having first and second ends and comprised of a substantially vertical wall and a horizontal support ledge extending laterally from a lower edge of said substantially vertical wall; an end cap positioned at least one of the side rail first or second ends, the end caps being adapted for connection to a conventional bed headboard, and being positioned substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal dimension of the side rails; at least two spaced apart slats attached to the horizontal support members between the side rail first and second ends. The side rails and the at least two slats are comprised of a polymeric material selected from the group consisting of polyethylene, polyethylene copolymers, polypropylene, and acrylonitrile butadiene styrene.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art after a reading of the following description of the preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the drawings. It should be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of this specification, illustrate one embodiment of the invention and, together with the description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.